


Sign Here

by Izayoi Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Before the killing game but after the tragedy, Gen, Kind of light on the pairing, M/M, Pre-Canon, or you know, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Izayoi%20Joltik
Summary: During some heated meeting about rationing, Naegi and Chihiro decide to lighten their own moods by passing notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a long time coming. I've wanted to write a Danganronpa fic for a while now, and especially one with Naegi and Chihiro. So, I hope you enjoy it~!

“Don’t you see?”, Ishimaru questions loudly. Of course it’s loud, everything he does is loud. “We could manage our resources so much more efficiently if we weren’t making so much excess food!”

 

Asahina gives a small sigh. “Yeah, but, like, does it matter? We have plenty, right?”

 

“That’s my bro’s point,” Mondo counters, trying to sound as if he doesn’t care. “We have plenty now, but we’re damned if we think that’s gonna last.”

 

“Thank you, bro,” Ishimaru states with a nod. He says “bro” as if it’s a formal name- and honestly, it might as well be, where those two are concerned. 

 

Though Ishimaru continues with his spheal, Chihiro isn’t sure he can keep up with the conversation anymore. He pulls the tangle of earbuds out of his pocket and slips them into his ears. Scrolling through his songs, he finds one he likes a lot and pushes play. 

 

The song comes out faster than he remembered. His brain struggles to keep up with the lyrics. It’s a half-asleep sort of feeling, making him yawn a bit and remember that he stayed up maybe a bit too late last night. 

 

But before he could even think about zoning out and half-dozing off, he sees a piece of folded-up paper had been slid in front of him. Curious, he unfolds it to find a note in familiar handwriting, written fairly small for the full sheet of paper. 

 

“I wish they’d stop fighting,” it reads, signed Naegi. Chihiro finds a smile pulling on his lips. Of course that would be what was concerning Naegi, he’s always so concerned with keeping the peace, keeping up hope. 

 

Well, Chihiro had brought a pen, and he’s still bored, so why not write back? A quick scribble of a responce- “I know, it’s sad -Fujisaki,” and he tosses the paper towards Naegi, reaching over a rather annoyed-looking Toko to do so. 

 

After a moment of nearly falling asleep to the music, Chihiro finds Toko letting out an annoyed huff, signalling that another note had come. 

 

“Hopefully they’ll stop soon! -Naegi,” this one says. There is a little smiley face scribbled beside his name. It’s rather cute, if Chihiro’s being honest. 

 

He tries to make his responce cute as well. “They always do! -Fujisaki,” he writes, scribbling a few stars and hearts for effect. 

 

This answer takes longer, and by the time he gets it, he’s both half asleep and half scared to death by Genocider’s hissing at Naegi as he passes the note over. He reads it eagerly, and his breath nearly catches as he sees the little doodle included. It’s not good by any means, but it appears to be Chihiro smiling. Or at least, he can really only tell that by the arrow pointing to the smiling doodle in a dress that said “you”. Regardless, it’s cute.

 

Somehow, thought, the note with it was even better. “I’m glad at least someone else thinks is upbeat about it! -Makoto”

 

Chihiro wasn’t about to call himself upbeat, not by any stretch of the word. But, he wasn't sure if it was an accident or a show of friendship, but something about seeing Naegi sign his first name makes him happy.


End file.
